Josephine Wendel
| birth_place = Athens, Greece | genre = Pop, Dance | years_active = 2013 – present | label = Panik Records | website = }} Jessica Josephine Wendel (born 22 August 1990), better known as simply Josephine, is a Greek pop singer. She is mostly known for her participation in the Greek national final for the Eurovision Song Contest 2014 with the song "Dancing Night" where she got the 4th place. Wendel has also competed in the Greek edition of the Your Face Sounds Familiar. Early life Wendel was born on 22 August 1990 in Athens. Her mother is the Greek singer Margarita Venti, who is of Greek origin, and her father is half German and half Austrian. She spent the first years of her life in the United States. Later, she moved for a while to Germany and then returned to Greece with her family. When she settled in Greece, she went to an American-Greek School. She has two younger siblings from her parents' next marriages. After school, she studied Marketing - Management at Deree College and at the same time she was uploading cover songs of famous artists on Facebook. Career 2013–2014: The beginning and Eurovision While still a student, Josephine met the manager and executive of Panik Records, George Arsenakos, in an event. Arsenakos already knew about Josephine by her covers she used to upload on Facebook and he asked her to cooperate. In March 2013, Wendel released her first song "Gia mia akoma fora" (For One More Time) in lyrics and music by herself and the rapper OGE. The song had great success on YouTube with more than 8 million views. At the same year, three more songs got released; "Piso an gyriza to chrono" (If I was going back time) with Unique, "Radio" with Lunatic & RiskyKidd, and "Ola allazoun" (All change) with Snik. In 2014, she was nominated for the Eurovision Song Contest 2014 with the song "Dancing Night" in lyrics & music by DJ Mark Angelo but eventually came 4th place (last) in the Eurosong 2014 – a MAD show, Greek national final. In July of the same year, she released the song "Dromos agapis" (Love Road) in collaboration with Dj Kas and OGE, and in November she collaborated with DJ Pitsi for the song "Turn Off The Lights". 2015–present: Your Face Sounds Familiar and new releases In 2015, she starts appearing in the Apotheke nightclub with the famous Greek singer Keti Garbi, while she released two songs; "Prosehos" (Coming soon) and "Esy ki ego" (You and I). Wendel represented Greece with the song "Moonlight" in the New Wave Festival 2015, which was held in Sochi, Russia. Subsequently, in 2016, she participates as a contestant at the third season of the Your Face Sounds Familiar, while she appears for the first time in the MadWalk - The Fashion Music Project with OtherView and Maria Korinthiou, performing the song "All About That Bass" by Meghan Trainor. She also appeared in the MadWalk Cyprus where she performed "Love, Sex, Magic" with Konstantinos Frantzis. However, she released two more songs; "Kalokairines stigmes" (Summer Moments" with REC, and "San paramythi" (Like a fairytale) with The Gatsbies. In 2017, Josephine began live appearances at BOX Athens nightclub with OtherView and Melisses. In March, she released her song with title "Cocktail". Shortly afterwards, she appeared on MadWalk - The Fashion Music Project, this time with Konnie Metaxa, where they performed their new song "Sha La La (Amaxi)". In November of the same year, the song "Dyo Stagones Nero" (Two Drops of Water) is released in lyrics by OtherView, with whom she also appeared at the Fantasia Live Nightclub in the winter season 2017-2018. In February 2018, she started her own sports leggings collection, in collaboration with the clothing company Type Of Love. In the summer, Wendel released her new song "Magia" (Spells) which got a great success. She made a live tour in Thessaloniki with Konnie Metaxa and Lefteris Pantazis. In October, she made a guest appearance in the Greek version of the fashion show, My Style Rocks. She also made live appearances in the night club "Athinon Arenas" with Nikos Oikonomopoulos, Anna Kamarinou, Anastasios Rammos and Stelios Legakis. She was starring in the music inspection "Kano Comeback" by Michalis Reppas & Thanasis Papathanassiou, along with Fotis Sergoulopoulos, Tzeni Diagoupi and Konstantinos Frantzis at the Shamone Club. On 17 January 2019, Josephine released her song "Pes mou pos" (Tell Me How), with the rapper Bo. On March 9, she released her new song, titled "Ti" (What) in lyrics and music by Leonidas Sozou. Mediterraneanvision She represented Greece on home soil at the Mediterraneanvision Song Contest 2 in Athens with the song "Dyo Stagones Nero". She came 8th with 110 points. Discography Singles As lead artist As featured artist Category:Artists Category:MSC 2 artists